


Washing Machine Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kissing, Laundromat AU, M/M, one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You’re not wearing your usual shade,” Minho says as he inspects Jisung’s heart-shaped mouth closely.“I know,” Jisung breathes out, “I thought maybe we could kiss tonight.”Or: Minho and Jisung make out to kill time.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 303
Collections: Anonymous





	Washing Machine Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to a lot of mitski... also I imagine them wearing [this](https://twitter.com/loopminsung/status/1205753671318937600) (it's very important to the story)
> 
> I wrote this on my notes app while sick so I hope it's coherent. happy holidays!

“But Minho!” Jisung drags out, jutting out his bottom lip. “Can’t we just go home?”

“Nope. We need to get the stain out now before it settles.” Minho insists, grabbing Jisung by the arm and walking faster.

“You sound like my mom,” Jisung mumbles under his breath, hitting Minho’s shoulder like an insufferable child as Minho drags them inside a 24-hour laundromat.

“I love your mom,” Minho teases, pushing Jisung further into the building as he greets the bored-looking worker.

_“I know.”_ Jisung rolls his eyes.

“Are we still going over to your mom’s for the New Year?”

“Yup. She’s really excited about hosting this year.”

“She must be really happy about getting to see you,” Minho says honestly, knowing how much Jisung misses home.

“I think she’s more excited about seeing her favorite son,” Jisung says, eyeing Minho up and down. 

Jisung jumps on top of one of the machines, kicking his feet back and forth loudly. The worker shushes them, rolling their eyes before deciding to go to the back. 

_Thank god_ Minho thinks to himself because now he can do what he’s been planning on doing all night; which is kiss Jisung until they’re both left breathless with slick cherry red lips.

Minho takes a step closer, eyeing the cute now stained sweater vest Jisung is wearing. His hands finding Jisung’s waist, fingering the soft material. 

“What are you doing?” Jisung questions, eyes comically wide as Minho continues his movements.

“Undressing you. What else would I be doing?” Minho responds, hands never leaving Jisung’s body.

“Shit, I don’t know. What if the worker sees us?” Jisung swears, moving his head around to spot the worker.

“I saw them go to the back earlier and I’m sure they’ve seen worse— but you can take it off yourself if you’re uncomfortable with it,” Minho says softly, moving his hands away and rubbing circles on Jisung’s thigh

“You’re so sweet,” Jisung lets out a breath and smiles, “You can keep going.”

Minho nods enthusiastically, moving his hands back where they were to peel off Jisung’s sweater.

Except taking off someone else’s clothes is not as sexy as Minho and Jisung thought it would be. The sweater ends up getting stuck on Jisung’s big head, leaving Minho to struggle because Jisung just sits there without helping. When Minho finally gets it off Jisung’s hair is left in disarray (making him look like a helpless puppy).

“You look cute like that,” Minho comments, inspecting Jisung’s white wrinkled undershirt. The undone buttons exposing Jisung’s tan chest and the necklace burning his skin.

“That was so embarrassing.”

Minho shrugs, “You’ve done worse in front of me before.”

“Don’t start.” Jisung whines, cheeks flushing.

“What? You don’t wanna go down memory lane?” Minho teases.

“Mmm. Not tonight. Tonight I have other plans.”

“Which are?” Minho asks with a quirk of his brow hoping they’re both on the same page.

Jisung doesn’t answer and instead wraps his legs around Minho’s body, trapping Minho in his embrace because he’s persistent and impatient like that.

“What are you doing?”

“‘M not letting you go.” Jisung slurs, momentarily closing his eyes.

“So we’re gonna stay here forever?”

“Forever and ever. Just you and me.”

Minho chuckles, freeing his hand and sweeping the hair from Jisung’s face. Tipsy Jisung is cute.

“There’s nothing I can do to convince you to let me go?” Minho asks but Jisung’s gaze is fixated on something else.

_Aha._

“Eyes up here darling,” Minho whispers, tilting Jisung’s head upward so their eyes meet, eyes still slightly glazed over from the shots they did earlier.

“Sorry,” Jisung’s face flushes and Minho doesn’t miss the way the tips of his ears do too.

“You’re not wearing your usual shade,” Minho says as he inspects Jisung’s heart-shaped mouth closely.

“I know,” Jisung breathes out, inching closer to Minho. “I thought maybe we could kiss tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Minho teases, dragging the pad of his thumb on Jisung’s lower lip.

Jisung closes his eyes in response, parting his mouth as he darts out his tongue. Relishing Minho’s touch.

“Don’t lick me,” Minho remarks, retracting his hand. Minho would rather die than outright give Jisung what he wants.

“Well don’t put your fingers near my mouth.” Jisung bites back, opening his eyes and shoving Minho away from his face.

“Sorry,” Minho chortles, feeling embarrassed at how he made Jisung react.

Jisung recovers soon enough, changing the subject. “What’s your real reason for keeping me up this late?”

“I didn’t want the night to end,” Minho speaks truthfully, surprising himself.

Jisung grins so widely that Minho is sure his cheeks will fall off. “You know if you wanted to spend more time with me you could’ve just asked?”

“But what’s the fun in that?”

“Not everything is a game Minho.”

“It’s more fun this way,” Minho responds, lips ghosting Jisung's.

“You sure about that?”

Jisung nods, biting his lip. “Okay. I have something in mind.”

“Tell me,” Jisung whispers, his hands landing on Minho's shoulder and massaging absentmindedly. 

“I saw a vending machine on the way in. Why don’t you go grab us some snacks?”

Jisung snorts, “You’re so annoying.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want to eat cookies while we wait.”

“Whatever. I’ll get you a snack if you also do something for me.”

“Which is?”

“I want you to kiss me, asshole.”

Minho smirks, “That can be arranged but first reapply your lipgloss.”

Jisung takes the small tube from his pocket, applying the peachy pink gloss to his bottom lip and smacking his lips together. The glitter sheens under the fluorescent lights. 

Jisung’s hold on Minho doesn’t falter, small hands landing on Minho’s chest. 

_“So big.”_

“Don’t ruin the mood,” Minho says while stifling a laugh.

“Right. Sorry. Hurry up and kiss me before I change my mind.”

Minho does as he’s told and presses a kiss to Jisung’s throat and then another after another until Jisung’s eyes are squeezed shut and a breathless _“Minho leave a mark,”_ escapes his peachy lips. 

Minho obliges, sucking and biting on a spot above Jisung’s collar bone. When he pulls away a red mark starts to fade into Jisung’s soft golden skin. 

Minho caresses the blooming mark as he trails wet kisses along Jisung’s jawline; the soft noises Jisung makes encourages him to keep going.

Sensing Jisung’s growing desperation, Minho finally kisses him on his pretty little lips, the gloss helping them move together gracefully.

Minho has always loved cupping Jisung’s face while they make out and Jisung has always loved tangling his fingers in Minho’s hair, pulling whenever Minho is bold and bites at his lips.

Jisung feels especially daring tonight so he pulls Minho’s hair harder than he usually does. A low moan escapes Minho and he pulls away from the kiss first, face immediately flushing at how vocal he was.

“Why’d you stop?” Jisung whines, making grabby hands at Minho.

“Cookies.”

“One more kiss and I’ll get you all the cookies in the world.”

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“Yes, it does.” Jisung insists, smirking down at Minho.

With a roll of his eyes, Minho steps forward and kisses the pout off Jisung’s lips, pulling away quickly so Jisung doesn’t think of deepening it.

Jisung rejoices, somehow always getting what he wants from Minho (who would deny being wrapped around Jisung’s pinky).

Jisung walks off and the machine buzzes. Minho had momentarily forgotten their purpose for being in this dingy laundromat in the middle of the night.

It’s unusual for the two of them to be out this late but it’s nice— Minho enjoys how unusually quiet the city is at this time.

Jisung waddles back, emptying his hands and putting several packs of cookies and chips on top of the now-empty washing machine.

Minho thanks him and reaches forward but Jisung quickly slaps his hand away, “The choco pie is mine, Lee.” He sneers, opening the package and shoving the entire pie into his mouth before Minho can even think about saying something witty in return.

“You’re going to choke.”

“Am not,” Jisung says with his mouth full, “I have a great gag reflex.”

“Go to hell,” Minho says, letting out an exasperated breath and punching Jisung in the arm. “You need to stop being so vulgar.”

“Make me.” Jisung fires back, backing Minho into another machine, hands roaming freely on Minho’s chiseled chest.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

“I wanna see you try,” Jisung smirks, untucking Minho’s silk shirt and holding him by the waist, cold hands touching every inch of his aching body.

“Let me mark your pretty neck, baby,” Jisung whispers, placing a wet kiss on Minho’s earlobe.

Minho shudders, tilting his head back to give Jisung better access. Jisung trails open-mouthed kisses from his jawline to neck. He latches onto a spot under Minho’s vampire bite moles ( _“hot”_ is what Jisung had said when he made the discovery months ago), sucking and biting until he’s satisfied with the mark. 

The dryer buzzes and much to Minho’s dismay, Jisung pulls away from his neck and retrieves his sweater.

Minho fishes his phone from his pocket, opening the camera app and inspecting the damage Jisung has done.

“Do you think these will fade on time?” Minho asks, craning his neck to get a better look through his phone's screen.

Jisung shrugs, pulling on his sweater as he walks to the exit. “Probably not.”

Minho’s hand flies up to his neck, mortified that Jisung’s mom (of all people) will have to see him like this.

“It’s a good thing you look good in turtlenecks,” Jisung interjects, laughter spilling onto the streets as he tries to get away from Minho.

“Han Jisung get back here!”


End file.
